xax_gamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Myung-Dae Min
Continent: Asia Origin: Busan, South Korea Gender: Male Age: 21 Height: 5’9 Strengths: Speed, stamina, accuracy Weaknesses: Climbing, clumsy, reckless Fears: Drowning, moths, ridicule, death Allergies: Cats, hay fever Motivation: The main reason Myung-Dae joined Ten Little Sinners was so that he could win some money to support his family. Along with this, he also signed up to advertise and recommend his band to a wider audience. If he had to pick a major favour, it would be to open up a charity dedicated to families who are in poverty. Weapon: Bow and arrows Family: Du-Ho(Father), Choon-Hee (Mother), Eun-Ae(Sister), Daeshim (Brother), Hyun-Ki (Brother, deceased). Personality Myung-Dae seems to be a confident and optimistic young man who likes to inspire others. His cheery and playful nature tends to captivate others and, unless they’re an absolute scrooge, it is difficult to bring someone to hate him. Along with this, Myung-Dae also likes to joke around with other people, although he is apologetic if he accidentally hurts someone. Whilst polite and helpful towards others, he can also be a bit flirty towards females, though this does not mean he is a playboy at all. In fact, he is loyal to those he cares for, even if he is somewhat over-protective. What others may not see, however, is that Myung-Dae is guilt-ridden and paranoid after an incident which involved his hand in the death of one party. Despite this, he can bring himself to relax about the murder by allowing his righteous and justice-minded logic to remind him that it was for the great of good. This side to his character comes out more during Ten Little Sinners after he finds about its true nature, which only make him more cautious and snappish. Backstory Myung-Dae was born in Busan, South Korea on the 4th March 1999. In his family are his parents and three other siblings: An older sister and two younger brothers. However, for the vast majority of his life, he and his family struggled to survive due to being in a poor family. At one point, one of his younger brothers died from pneumonia, due to the family being unable to afford treatment. Having had enough after watching his brother die, Myung-Dae persuaded his family to sign him up to archery lessons in the hope that he could become an Olympian to help his family. In the meantime, his siblings took up embroidery and crafts to try and make some sort of profit. When he was 17, she got a new boyfriend, Soung Chul. However, whilst her boyfriend and his family got along, Myung-Dae couldn’t help but notice his sister seemed more miserable than before, as opposed to being happier. He suspected something was amiss, though it wasn’t until a few months later that he knew what: Chul was abusive. He knew this after seeing various scars and bruises on his sister’s arms, though she often hid this under long sleeves. In fury, Myung-Dae searched for Chul and fought him on the streets late at night. Chul was drunk, so attacking him came with ease. At one point during the scuffle, Myung-Dae knocked him into the Nakdong River. Chul was unable to get out of the river and drowned not long afterwards. This left Myung-Dae horrified: He never meant to kill the abusive boyfriend. In order to cope, he would occasionally go on trips with his friends and drink himself into oblivion. One year later, he was scouted to become a K-Pop idol by a recently formed company. Desperate for money, Myung-Dae agreed and set off to undergo training. It was there he met the rest of his teammates, 7 others. Along with him, three others were boys: Iseul, Kyubok and Mal-chin. The other four were girls, Mi-Kyong, Sang-Hee, Hei-Ran and Soo-Yun. He, Iseul, Mi-Kyong and Sang-Hee become rappers whilst Kyubok, Mal-chin, Hei-Ran and Soo-Yun were normal vocalists. It was on the 19th of November 2019 in which their first album was released, HOPE. Though it garnered some popularity, neither the album nor the songs were that memorable when compared with the competition at the time. It was also at this time period in which Myung-Dae developed feelings for Soo Yun, though he was unable to confess before Ten Little Sinners came around. When it did, he vowed to win the season for his family and friends. Category:The Reckoning Category:Ten Little Sinners Category:The Accused Category:Male Category:Asia Category:21 Year Olds Category:PoisonedPoetry